deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Creepypastas
Luigi survived a mansion full of ghosts, but now he has to deal with monsters and creatures of a very popular type of Horror: Creepypasta. Will Luigi survive, or will he join the creepypasta's victims? Note:Luigi's mansion (both games) Luigi is being used, because there he's a normal human, but still capable of dealing with the supernatural, so this should be fair for both the creepypastas and Luigi. 'Intro' Wiz: There is almost always someone scared or that is a coward in horror. Boomstick: And there are monsters, of course. Wiz: Luigi, the green plumber and brother of Mario. Boomstick: And the creepypastas, the monsters of the internet, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armour, skills, and weapons to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Luigi Wiz: Luigi, the green plumber and sidekick of Mario. Boomstick: And also a coward, let's not forget that, Luigi apparently wins a mansion in a competition... which he never participated in. Wiz: Indeed, he enters the mansion, only to be attacked by ghosts, but then he is saved by E. Gadd, who then teaches him on how to catch ghosts, and to save Mario. Boomstick: Luigi became part of the ghostbusters, holy shit! Wiz: Luigi is a good ghost hunter, he has the game boy horror capable of allowing Luigi to have contact with E. Gadd, the game boy horror has a map, Luigi's stats, and a radar capable of tracking Boos. Boomstick: One thing is sure, you don't wanna mess with this plumber if you're a ghost or monster! "Mario...?" Slenderman Wiz: Slenderman, an icon of Creepypasta. Boomstick: He is described as a tall, humanoid faceless pale being. Wiz: Now,there are some versions of Slenderman that are Nyarlathotep, or Cthulhu level, so we're gonna use another Slenderman. Boomstick: Slenderman is capable of growing tentacles from his back, teleporting,and interrupting someone's view with static. He's also stealthy, and leaves notes for his victims. Wiz: Fun fact: he kills you anyways even if you get all the pages in the Slender 8 pages game. Boomstick: Aww fuck. Wiz: Anyways,Slenderman lit a whole forest on fire,distorts camera feed if looked at,he can teleport,and can slowly turn his victims in proxies and can control them eventually,he also is pretty smart,luring the protagonist in an abandoned mine and in an abandoned building. Boomstick:He is never shown to move,only teleporting when not being looked at. Wiz:He can stalk his victims for several days. Boomstick: He also seems to leave 8 pages,which seem to be warnings,and collecting them results in our dear Slenderman getting pissed off,victims start to hear alot of noises in their heads and become obsessed with Slenderman,if the victim somehow manages to survive,they are scarred and obsessed with Slenderman. Wiz:This version of Slenderman,while not being that powerful,has no weaknesses notable,so be careful,or Slenderman will hunt you down in the woods... Jeff The Killer Wiz: Jeff was once a normal boy, he and his family moved to a neighborhood. Boomstick: When he and his brother Liu were preparing for school,they met three bullies called Keith,Randy,and Troy. Wiz: Randy's friends pulled out knives on Liu,and then Randy stole his wallet. Boomstick: Then....Jeff popped Randy's nose,broke his wrist,and threw him on the ground,Keith attempted to stop Jeff but Jeff stabbed him in the arm,Troy also attempted to stop Jeff but Jeff punched him in the stomach. Wiz: They then proceeded to run away,they didn't tell anyone about this. Boomstick:Liu just thought of that as Jeff beating up some kids,but Jeff felt the urge to hurt someone. Wiz: On Saturday,when they were going to a party,the bullies showed up,with GUNS! Boomstick:Wait,but they're like 12! how can they get g-''' '''Wiz:I don't even know,okay? anyways,then they got in a fight,which resulted in Jeff being set on fire and having his face mutilated,he also killed Randy and Keith. Boomstick: After several weeks at the hospital,he then saw his own face which was all pale! Wiz: Instead of being terrified...Jeff said it was PERFECT! Boomstick: When his family and him got back home,the mom heard noises from the bathroom,where they saw Jeff who carved a smile into his cheeks! Wiz:The mom suggested to kill him,but Jeff heard that and proceeded to kill his parents,then he proceeds to go to Liu,covers his mouth with an hand,and prepares to kill him,and then he says something which would become his catchphrase: "GO TO SLEEP!" Boomstick: Jeff has super strenght,he also took on Slenderman himself,got burned and got his neck snapped and still was alive! Wiz: He also has a knife,which is his main weapon which he uses to obviously kill people. Boomstick: Jeff has a regeneration factor,which allows him to regenerate. Wiz:Despite all of this,Jeff is still just a human,meaning he can be killed,just not easily,but do not underestimate Jeff! as he will make sure you never wake up again... The Rake Wiz:The Rake. Boomstick: Darn,what is he? a rake? Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Fineee.....anyways,The Rake's first sighting was when he got in someone's house,looked at the dad for a second,before then going in the daughter's room,she screamed and the parents went to her room,when asked what happened,the daughter replied with: "He,is The Rake." Wiz:Later,When the dad and the daughter got in the car to go to the hospital,they crashed in a lake. Boomstick:That sounds so random. Wiz: I know,i know. Boomstick: There was also another sighting in 1961,where The Rake came to someone in their sleep,and took everything,they proceeded to go back to england,and never return at The Rake's request. Wiz: The Rake has large claws which are sometimes depicted as being made of metal,capable of slicing through humans,it is also invulnerable to physical damage,it is also very stealthy,being able to sneak in someone's house,it is said to kill by making its victims die by blood loss. Boomstick: It also survived getting its head decapitated,it's also said to be able to teleport. Wiz: It also broke a car's windshield,it's also actually capable of speaking. Boomstick:Be careful,because The Rake can come for you!. Wiz: Uhh...Boomstick? I hear a weird noise. *The Rake appears roaring.* Boomstick: OH SHI-''' '''*Static appears.* Eyeless Jack WIP Laughing Jack Wiz: Laughing Jack was sent by an angel to a boy named Isaac, who had an aggressive mother. Boomstick: Wait, a good clown? What is this, mag-''' '''Wiz: Eventually, Isaac stopped talking to Jack, and after Isaac became an adult, he became a killer, and tortured his victims. Laughing Jack saw all of this.....and became corrupted by Isaac. When Isaac released Laughing Jack, he got tortured in a gruesome way, then Laughing Jack decided to torture other kids in the world, since he now hates children. Boomstick: Nevermind then. Wiz: Laughing Jack has stealth, superhuman strength,can cause cockroaches to come out of his throat, can pull out things from his sleeves such as needles or candy, bring tin soldiers to life, and can turn in a big black cloud. Boomstick: He also keeps the souls of his victims in his own realm, a playground, with Pop in the weasel playing forever. Wiz: Darn, that sounds sort of terrifying. Boomstick: I know right? Wiz: Anyways, you don't want to mess with Laughing Jack, or he will make a gruesome joke out of you. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAATH BAAAATLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Mushroom Kingdom, Night, Woods.) It was a lonely night in the woods, nothing was really happening. Until, a man in green with a moustache came in with a poltergust. This was Luigi. So, why did Luigi come here? Well, he had heard of sightings of mysterious beings in the woods at night, so he had come to investigate. Luigi was a bit scared. Sure he had defeated King Boo, but he was still a bit scared of the night. Luigi walked around in the woods, looking for what he thinks are Boos. Little does he know, he's being watched... (Meanwhile..) ???: A new victim? ???: It seems so. ???: Look at that expression of fear on him.....Hehehehe....I will have fun ripping him apart. ???: We must report this to Lord Slender, he'll be happy to see a new victim. The beings disappeared. Luigi was still walking around, still searching for these so called Boos. He was walking for so long, he thought of exiting the woods, thinking this was all just people's imagination. Until, he hears a noise. "Huh?" Luigi attempts to find the source of the noise, but he can't find it. He then turns around sighing in relief... To get almost slashed in the nose. "WAH!" Luigi falls to the ground, letting go of his poltergust. "Goddamnit!" The being said. Soon, this was revealed to be Jeff the killer. Luigi looked at him with horror, and quickly got a grip on his Poltergust, and got up and ran away, looking for the exit. Sadly, he didn't remember where he came from. "You think you can escape? You will end up like all the others that have entered this forest." Jeff started chasing Luigi. FIGHT! Luigi kept running while Jeff was chasing him. Luigi so far was having an advantage, Jeff not being able to get him. Jeff however, was getting irritated, and threw his knife at Luigi's back. Luigi looked at the knife and barely dodged it. If it wasn't for luck, it would've stabbed his back. Luigi eventually lost Jeff, and hid in the bushes and trees. Jeff started walking around, looking for him. "Come out, wherever you are! I will find you, and then I will kill you!" Jeff looked around, and sighed. "Guess he's not here." Jeff walked away. Luigi let out a sigh of relief as he stopped hiding and started walking around, looking for an exit. He didn't find an exit, but he found a house. It seemed old. Luigi thought it would be good to stay in it, to think about what happened. Luigi entered and found a chair, he sat on it and started to think, who was that person? It clearly wasn't a Boo....was this a serial killer? Luigi didn't know, but had this thought. Luigi after a bit was about to get up until... a plastic bag was put on his head, causing Luigi to let go of his Poltergust. "AH!" Luigi screamed in fear and surprise. Jeff was behind him the whole time, and is now attempting to suffocate him with a plastic bag. "I got you now!" Jeff said. Luigi kept screaming, kicking Jeff, but nothing happening. Luigi saw the Poltergust near and desperately kicked it over to his feet. He then proceeded with all his strength to get out of Jeff's grip and grabbed the Poltergust, activating it accidentally, it sucked in the plastic bag, making Luigi breathe again. On the other hand... "Motherfucker!" Jeff was running at him with a knife. Luigi screamed in fear as he pointed the Poltergust at Jeff, it sucking Jeff's knife in. "What th-" Suddenly Jeff's hand was sucked in, he screamed out of surprise. "AAAH! FUCK! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Jeff's head was starting to get sucked in, Luigi just stared in horror as Jeff's body was completely sucked in, Jeff letting out a scream of fear as he was sucked in. K.O #1 WIP Results Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache